Naughty but Nice
by totalSMfan
Summary: 3 years after the war a lot has changed for everyone. One thing that seems to never change is the need for double agents, though why was Snape not told he would run into her? Especially in that situation. *First uploaded fanfic. Rated M for later chapters


I own nothing. Harry Potter and all its characters are the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

The wizard downed his second shot of whiskey for the night, noting how it had less of a bite than firewhiskey. Though with the wizards he was with at this muggle nightclub, a few more shots might make the night bearable. That thought was quickly pushed from his mind; he needed to keep his wits about him so that he could report anything of importance back to the Order.

"Severus, you're being even quieter than usual. Come man, I know we're surrounded by the mudbloods but at least try to enjoy yourself." Lucius Malfoy leaned across the table to tell his companion. "Really, I don't understand why we had to come here of all the places in London. The singers can't sing, they're not even attractive enough to distract you."

The small deatheater who had insisted this nightclub would be worth it for them to spend the evening at, smacked Lucius on the shoulder already having far too many shots. "Just you wait. The best singer here is supposed to be up in 15 minutes. For a mudblood, she's worth the wait."

Severus Snape could no longer control his disgust for his drinking partners and their prejudices at that moment; luckily it was easily transferrable onto the prat who was so determined to win their favor. With a glare that would have sent many a student reeling he sarcastically replied, "I find it hard to believe that anyone here would be worth the wait."

On that note Severus forgot his earlier thoughts and flagged their waitress down for another whiskey. As the voluptuous blonde appeared at his elbow with another shot of whiskey, she added an extra smile and a bit more bend to try and gain his attention. Unfortunately for her he was in no mood and sent her away with a shriveling glare. Severus still wasn't used to the appraising, and approving, looks he was receiving while out with the former deatheaters. Yes time had been good to him, his hair still dark and thick, muscles slightly defined under the robes he normally wore.

"Here she comes! Just wait, you'll understand why I made you guys come." The annoying little prat almost shouted as he leaned closer to the stage.

Severus yet again couldn't help the look of disgust but turned his face towards the stage where three young women had appeared. The two in the back were obviously there for back-up vocals and dancing, their tight black pants and halter tops more for practicality than appeal. Yet the woman in front. Yes, it must have been her that had everyone's attention. Her body was accentuated by the flowing black skirt and emerald green top, caramel curls were pinned to the top of her head, a few escaping to frame her face. That is, the part of her face that could be seen below the black mask that was covering her eyes.

'Why does she seem familiar.' Severus thought to himself but before he was able to question further he saw Malfoy shrug from the corner of his eye. "She has a nice body for a mudblood. Doesn't mean she has talent."

The small man at their table looked as though he was about to object, luckily a sultry beat could be heard filling the room. As if on que, every man's eyes turned to stage where the masked beauty was lightly swaying before a microphone. As she began to sing, a voice that was both sultry and sweet filled the room.

_I know you're looking at me like you wanna (aye, aye)  
So what you waiting for just hit me with your (aye, aye)  
And if you wanna, you can kiss me on my (aye, aye)  
Better get your jacket cause we heading for the (aye, aye)_

_I like it baby when you're down on your knees  
And if you wanna taste of heaven you've just gotta say please  
I'm so out of control  
I'm ready to go_

With each line that left her mouth, the woman who had everyone's attention would dance and sway, her body showing what she was singing. It was obvious she had been doing this for quite some time as she dropped to knees, arched her back, and ran her hands up her body, never losing time with the music.

_I'm tryin' to be cool but boy you're making me hot  
And yet I know if we start I'll never want it to stop  
So baby tell me all the things that you like  
I'll make it naughty but nice_

So if you're ready we can do a little (aye, aye)  
Undress me slowly show me how you're gonna (aye, aye)  
I think you'll know when you touch me on my (aye, aye)  
Come on baby don't be shy I know you wanna (aye, aye)

Severus was just like every other man in the club, he couldn't take his eyes off of this woman. 'Who? Who does she remind me off? She's obviously never been a student. By God, I would have remembered anyone who looked like that.'

_I like it baby when you're down on your knees  
And if you wanna taste of heaven you've just gotta say please  
I'm so out of control  
I'm ready to go_

I'm tryin' to be cool but boy you're making me hot  
And yet I know if we start I'll never want it to stop  
So baby tell me all the things that you like  
I'll make it naughty but nice

"I have to hand it to you, her voice is as good as her body. Which, by Merlin, just keeps getting better." Lucious stated as the woman lay on the floor, and arched her back, slowly pulling herself up.

_Make it cool, make it hot, get me fooling around  
Turn it up, turn me on, make me wanna get down  
And take me down down down  
And make it naughty but nice_

Naughty but nice

As the last words fell from her lips, the applause and catcalls were deafening. The main singer smiled at the crowd and as luck would have it; her eyes fell on the wizard's table. Recognition dawned upon her face, though it was quickly covered by a smile and bow. Severus Snape couldn't stop the profanity that escaped and was drowned out by the cheers as his black eyes had met the warm chocolate ones he had seen for so many years. "Granger?" he whispered.

* * *

So, there you have. The first chapter of a new fanfic that popped into my head while listening to some music earlier. The moves that I was trying to describe (as horribly as I did) were like those of Satine in Moulin Rouge. If you have any suggestions or corrections, feel free to let me know. (I love feedback!)

Also, the song is _Naughty but Nice_ by Room 2012.


End file.
